


Crashing from the high

by expatri8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, cronus cries a lot dot png, hurt comfort, smut with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expatri8/pseuds/expatri8
Summary: Just a simple ficelette about a touch starved Cronus and a Very good Dom Porrim. A little but of porn, a little bit of hurt/comfort, a story about what happens when you need to use your safe word.





	Crashing from the high

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy your read, and have a good day/night! <33333

Cronus paced back and forth across his totally awesome shag rug anxiously as he waited for the knock on his door. Of course, The knock would come exactly 15 minutes late, as it did every weekend for 3 weeks now. Porrim simply _had_ to be fashionably late, by the exact minute you know? She was extra that way. It’s fine, He didn’t mind. It was attention after all, and even late that was always welcomed. He slicked back his hair one more time, preening in his living room mirror for the umpteenth time before heading to answer the door to one bored looking Porrim. “VWhoooah. Don’t get overenthusiastic on me nowv, I might start to think you give a shit about this haha...” Cronus joked as he moved aside to let her in, “Oh don’t be silly. You know I enjoy this I'm just very… _Tired_ to light.” She lied, a wistfulness in her tone. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, _entirely._ Cronus could make some very cute sounds, and even give her a good rise but he was very predictable at this point. She’d started this little game to see what he’d really do if someone finally caved into his pathetic begging, and it was fun for a while. It really _was_ interesting at first, but now, much like with dealing with him regularly it became a bit of a chore.

  
For Cronus however, these situations felt much different. He knew he couldn’t exactly be what she wanted but he did try,  in his own little ways .  He fluffed his hair, and filled his closet with a bit more leather than usual, and shifted. He was an actor more than anything and the part he really wanted to fill was  _worthy._ Given his history, it was going to take a lot of improvisation and willingness to learn, but he really was ready to try! And that was perhaps the saddest part of all.  It wasn’t like he was ignorant to her boredom, He knew he couldn’t keep up the ruse that he was a stimulating partner for much longer. She already saw through him, so he figured tonight he might get one last kick out of it and maybe try to spice things up. Just one more try couldn’t hurt right? 

  
They didn’t really bother with small talk or any fluffy filling before they where headed toward’s Cronus’ tacky “bachelor's dream room.” It was clear to Cronus this was going to be a short, direct session judging by Porrim’s behavior so he wouldn’t dare try and convince her otherwise. He nervously reached his hand towards hers before pulling it up to his neck, and leaning into her slightly-warmer touch, giving her a weak trilling sound. Sea trolls couldn’t purr, but they could make a similar noise to express their contentment with the smallest of things, which he tended to do very often. If nothing else, Porrim found this trait very endearing. “Hey uh… Por… I uh… I got something newv I vwanna showv you if you don’t mind...” Cronus offered, with hopeful eyes. “Oh? What have you got up your rolled sleeves then, mister ampora?” She teased, touching his cheek with her other hand, making the poor touch starving boy stutter, the cigarette carefully hung from his lips suddenly dropping. “Ah-.. uh. Uhmn. Vwell it’s… I’vwe got….” He stammered, before just leaning into her touch blatantly with a lovestruck look. Indeed, Cronus Ampora could be endearing in his own little ways somehow. “Come now darling, use your words.” She cooed, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “I’vwe got a new outfit to showv you...” He told her lifting his other hand over her eyes. “No peaking okay~.” He chimed, while she rolled her eyes beneath his hand. “Oh of course not. Come now darling, show me.”   
A swoosh, very swiftly as was the nature of the bubbles and he was in an indeed, new outfit. It was a cute leather corset with a purple ribbon to tie it in front with two very pointed holes where nipples usually _would_ be. He pulled his hand and stepped back puffing up stupidly proud of his find. “Tada~~! I found it in a magazine, it’s even got these hot ass leather gloves and fuck me boots.” He chimed doing a spin. Porrim would have to admit it wasn’t a bad look on him at all, and the easy access panties would be useful, but something about it seemed just a bit… off. “Cronus, did you get this from a Human magazine?” She asked, “VWell yeah!  How’d you gu-” “Cronus you don’t have nipples.”   
That, admittedly killed his buzz a bit, causing him to subconciously cover the nipple holes, fins drooping dramaticly, “VWell damn por you didn’t have to come for my fuckin’ throat off the bat...” He muttered, making Porrim sigh, “But. You do have a very lovely chest. All soft and sweet. The panties make your ass look wonderful darling, so stop fussing my guppy.” She cooed, restoring his confidence. “Yes mistress.” He responded as if on cue to the nickname. “Ahh, A good boy. Why don’t you get on the bed for me yeah?” She asked before pushing him back with a few good steps forward and a gentle hand on his chest, their legs moving together like a tango. Cronus looked up at her from the bed with a wanting look, already feeling eager to please. “That’s a good boy.” Porrim cooed, Slipping her own outfit from her normal wear to her own Leather look. A much nicer corset and much more lace, with much better boots. “Are you ready to begin dear?”  
\-----

Fi fteen bruises, 8 claw marks and one (consensual)  crop  wound later Cronus was a quivering mess on the floor beneath Porrim’s beautiful boot,  whimpering as they took a bit of a breather between his ‘punishments’, “Now then guppy, Are you ready to behave yourself?” She asked, running the cool smooth underside of her boot against his freshly cut  back,  making him wince with a soft, “Aaah…. Yes. Yes mistress… I-I’m done misbehaving.” He told her through his ragged breaths. It was true after all, his bulge was being so menacing and his heart was aching so much he really couldn’t bring himself to act out any worse. He loved the ache but man did he want the reward  desperately. “Are you sure? I could just watch you squirm over yourself alllll night at this rate. “  She teased, drawing out her words with a pointed press of her foot. “Please mistress… please. I can’t… I wanna….” Cronus mumbled as he suddenly became aware of his tears once again. “Want? What do you want then guppy. You’ve taken your punishments, speak up.” She asked, sensing his limits fast approaching, she let her tone soften. “ I want… I want to be fucked. Please? I’ll be good...” He whined, keeping his eyes on the ground, wiggling his hips just a bit to try and fight the urge of self penetration. It was really hard when you did it regularly because you have no standards, ok. He deserved a reward for that much he figured in his hazy mind,  as he felt with raw gratitude Porrim finally bending down to his level, kneeling just behind him with her bulge teasing  _just_ outside his dripping nook. “...Ffffuck please? Please Mistress… Please put it in.” He begged, feeling her start to push just so slightly. “Mmm…. I will, at my own pace. Don’t forget i’m the one in control here guppy.”  She purred, going nice and slow as she pushed into him with her own  long groan to match his pitiful whine. “ Oh ffffuck yes-Please… Please mistress I-...” Cronus babbled, As she pulled back on his neatly bound wrists pulling him up for another deep bite into his neck.  He yelped, which was just music to her ears as she lapped up the violet that spilled from his wounds like the glutton she tended to be- She’d drank out of every wound already after all. 

 

“D-do…. Do I taste good mistress?” Cronus mewled, looking back at her just barely. Whoops, busted, and in her slight embarrassment she lashed out, “No. I just haven’t fed in long enough, that even desperate slop like you tastes good.” She hissed, jerking him with a sudden roughness. “Ah-I. Sorry mis-.. I… sorry...” Cronus whimpered, looking back down towards the ground. “I’m so sorry- I. I jus-… fuck- vwait- I.” He began, realizing his sobs where going to start getting the better of him- It was just too much. He loved being dominated and pained and used, but only when they actually _wanted_ to do it to him. This, this was too much. Porrim slowed herself down, waiting carefully as she realized the sudden shift. “Hey- Cronus, hey, are you ok? Do we need to stop?” She asked, her voice suddenly soft and caring. “Please- I.  Ver- Vermillion…. I’m sorry.” He whimpered, causing all action to cease.  
  
In that very important moment she pulled back out, as he sobbed his apologies again, pulling her scissors from her syaldex to cut him free before moving down to the floor to awkwardly hold him, “Hey, hey no. Hey. What’s wrong? Use your words.” She cooed, as she tried to calm him. “I-I can’t I-. I wish… I mean… fuck. I’m sorry-” He whimpered, breaking down into sobs. It wasn’t the punishments, or the reward but more a culmination of emotion and a lack of communication on his part that lead to him needing to use the safe word. “Hey… hey. it’s ok. let’s sit up ok?” She cooed, sitting up. When he didn’t move however she moved to pull his head into her lap, gently stroking his hair just the way he liked. “Hey there my guppy. It’s ok. It’s all ok. The scene’s over you did good. It’s safe, you’re ok.” She cooed, her caring nature kicked into overdrive. She let Cronus just cry it out, his face berried into her lap until the fit of devastation passed enough for the calm to kick in. Still, even with the comfort he only looked up at her reluctantly before sitting up and just avoiding any form of eye contact. Major red flags indeed Porrim spoke first, “… Cronus, What’s wrong? You’ve never acted like this before and I need to know what’s happening or we can’t continue doing this...” She told him with the gentle firmness of a mother’s worried scolding. 

 

“…. It’s too much Por. I-… fuck. I knowv you’re getting bored of me. I tried to play it up and keep the spice going but like… I know, Por. I knowv you’re just two steps from politely distancing yourself away from me. I know that it’s just a tickin’ timebomb before realize how useless it is to platonically pity me. It’s just so much knowving howv badly you driwve evweryone you’vwe evwer knowvn away. It’s… I knowv you don’t vwant me. I-” “Cronus.” Porrim interrupted, lifting a now ungloved hand to wipe the tears from his face, “Cronus, how can you say that?” She asked pangs of sympathy filling her long dead pusher. “Don’t act like i’m not right.” He snapped, wanting to push away her hand but god was he too weak to. “… I enter a bubble and it drains of all life the second they notice i’m there. Do you knowv vwhat that’s like Por? Like. I vwish I vwas just trying to get attention. That’d be an easier truth to swvallowv I knowv. Like… brush it off. Brush me off. I’m so fucking desperate por I-...” Whoops. There went the tears again, welling up and overwhelming,but this wasn’t a movie. There was nothing pretty or gentle about the way he sobbed, the grief wracked through his body and made his hands ache, self pity overwhelming as he knew what an ugly scene he was making of himself. 

“Hey. Hey...” She muttered, just pulling him back down, his head right into her chest, cradling it. “Cronus… Why didn’t you tell me you where feeling this way sooner? I would’ve spent more time, I would’ve been gentler-” “No see! No… you… I don’t vwant you to just… I don’t vwant you to fake it because you feel bad for me. I vwanted to _earn_ it- to be useful. I wanted t-to provwe I could do this...” He cut her off, pulling his arms up to absolutely cling to her like a toddler. “… Cronus you don’t need to earn affection. It’s not a prize to be treated like a troll. Cronus, I’m so sorry you’ve felt this way, that _I_ made you feel this way. You are a brat, and a bit of a dick but you’re still my friend Cronus. I still care about you, and your feelings. I’m sorry I pushed you so hard this time, and that I haven’t been taking good enough care of your emotional needs, like a good mistress. Like a good friend….” She said to him, her own tears threatening to form. “Let’s work on this together ok? You, tell me sooner when you’re feeling abandoned and I’ll put more of an effort into coming over for hang outs and movie nights. Does… d-does that sound good?” She asked, faltering as he looked up at her. 

 

Cronus, with his throat hoarse and his eyes puffy nodded against her with a doe-eye look.

“… How about Saturday at 8, we can watch that little human movie you love, and do nothing but cuddle?”  
“… _It’s a date_.”


End file.
